Recently, a stacked type semiconductor memory device in which memory cells are three-dimensionally integrated has been proposed. In such a stacked type semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which an electrode film and an insulating film are alternately stacked on a semiconductor substrate is provided, and a semiconductor pillar piercing the stacked body is provided. Further, a memory cell is formed at each crossing portion between the electrode film and the semiconductor pillar. On the stacked body, bit lines are provided, and each bit line is connected to the semiconductor pillar through a via.